Hate to Leave
by ErinM
Summary: Why does the phone always ring during dinner? pre-series


**Title**: Hate to Leave  
**Author**: Erin  
**Characters, Pairing**: Cain, his three fellow Tin Men (aka Team Last Stand) and the tavern staff  
**Rating**: G  
**Summary**: Why does the phone always ring during dinner?  
**Warning**: pre-series  
**Disclaimer**: The original characters belong to L. Frank Baum and their respective actors. The current characters belong to Sci-Fi, the movie folks and their respective actors. The OCs are mine. Inspired by Trace Adkins.

"Here's to another annual," Smitty said, raising his mug.

"Hear hear," Roberts and Gerry chimed in, raising their own mugs over the table in the small tavern. Giving them a nod, Wyatt Cain raised his own mug and the sound of clinking could be heard throughout the place.

"So, how does it feel?" Roberts asked as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table's edge. Smitty mumbled something into his mug before the grog touched his lips and caused Wyatt to shoot his friend a glare before tilting his head toward Roberts.

"Not much different. I don't understand what the big deal is, anyway." Gerry leaned back and reached over to grab Cain's shoulder and squeeze.

"You've already beaten the curve, Wyatt," Gerry said with a smile. "No one expected you to survive to ten, let alone thirty," he forced out as the laughter was winning. Cain glared at him but smiled as his best friends laughed together. Cain shook his head and reached for his mug once again.

The four of them had been together – some longer than others – since they'd become Tin Men. Gerry was probably the closet thing Cain had to an older brother, and when Gerry announced he was going to Central City to become one of the elite, Cain decided that was the career for him.

"Any big plans for the big day?" Smitty asked, giving a wave to the woman at the bar, who nodded to him and reached for a pitcher behind her. Cain raised and eyebrow and breathed a laugh before finishing the last gulp of grog.

"Do you mean the big day that's nearly over?" he asked as the woman approached the table and reached for his now-empty mug.

"Boys," Lena said giving them each a nod. Cain gave her a polite nod of thanks when she set his mug back down and looked back to Smitty.

"Or are you referring to another day?" Smitty rolled his eyes and passed his mug to the end of the table for a refill of his own.

"Maybe he's going to break up a ring down in the Sin District," Roberts suggested with a nod. "I hear DeMilo is back in town."

"Eh, he's going to head back to the station and fill out paperwork stating he's going to break up the ring, then he's going to go down and break up the ring," Gerry said with a snort, shaking his head as Lena offered to refill his mug.

"Then he'll head back to the station and fill out paperwork saying he just broke up the ring he intended to break up," Smitty said, pointing to Cain. Cain rolled his eyes at his friends again and looked down at his mug of grog while his friends laughed.

"I'll go check on your dinner, gentlemen," Lena said with a nod, missing the look between the four of them. She thought they were gentlemen... which they found that rather entertaining.

"Cain!" they all heard and looked toward the barkeep, who was holding up a receiver. Cain pushed up from the table and moved around the room to the bar.

"That boy, there, is on a mission to win Tin Man of the Annual, I think," Roberts said to his friends, with a nod toward Cain. Smitty and Gerry laughed, knowing that Cain was dedicated to the job... even if he did take it too seriously sometimes.

Gerry glanced over to the bar and watched his friend raise an eyebrow in the direction of the barkeep and saw the smile slide up his face. Gerry smirked as Cain passed the received back across the bar and moved back over to the table.

"Did someone forget to dot an 'I'? Cross a 'T'?" Smitty asked with a grin. Cain shook his head and reached into his pocket for a Platinum.

"What? You can't go. Our dinner-" Roberts scoffed while pointing toward the door to the kitchen. Cain glanced up to the door and shook his head.

"Sorry, guys. Emergency."

"What? The house on fire?" Smitty asked with a glare. Cain reached for his duster, which was hanging on the coat rack next to the table.

"Bound to be, I stay here," Cain said, reaching for his hat. "Gentlemen," he said, mimicking Lena's earlier comment. Giving each of them a nod, Cain took his leave.

"He leave the stove turned on?" Roberts asked sarcastically, turning back to Gerry and Smitty as Cain disappeared through the front door. Gerry smiled and glanced up as Lena reappeared with two large platters. He gave her a nod and reached for a slice of meat.

"I doubt it's the _stove_ that's turned on," he deadpanned, leaving Roberts and Smitty to stare at each other.


End file.
